fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirako Hikarimoto
|idol-school = Rising Star Academy|idol-basic-coord = Wink Model Coord|katakana = 光本きらこ|romaji = Hikarimoto Kirako}}Kirako Hikarimoto (光本きらこ Hikarimoto Kirako) is an idol created by Cure Wonder. She will be used in a currently unknown project. She is a pop type idol who uses a currently unknown brand. Personality Kirako is an energetic, loud, and excitable girl. She is usually pessimistic and does give up on hope or give into despair easily, but she gets easily surprised when things go well for her and pretends to be optimistic for the public and her fans. She often causes trouble and never keeps a cool head. Kirako is laid-back, but she never makes plans or takes her strengths and weaknesses into consideration. She does not enjoy competition, but does seek out rivals. Kirako can be complimentary and secretly dishonest, but she is only compassionate and understanding to others she feels would be good for her popularity and lacks tact. She enjoys talking to fans while doing autographs, but not doing or practicing them. Appearance Kirako has light skin, light orange eyes, and used to have straight dirty blonde hair before dying it strawberry blonde and pink that reaches to her shoulders. She usually wears her Rising Star Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears a Speech Balloon Raglan, a Colorful Pink Ruffle Skirt, and a pair of Pink Star Boots. History Kirako is the youngest child of a family of five. She comes from a rich family who owns a restaurant that has been in the family business for 20 years and has always received customers due to its popularity. Her paternal and maternal grandparents do not live with her, her siblings, and her parents. Kirako's grandparents, mother, father, younger brother, and younger sister all believe in her potential as an idol because it would make the Hikarimoto name famous and make even more people come to the restaurant. Kirako got everything she needed from her parents to pass the entrance exam in Rising Star Academy. When she heard about the entrance exam to Rising Star Academy, she doubted that she was ready, but her family supported her. Kirako barely passed the entrance exam and the live audition with performing one unsuccessful Special Appeal and one successful Special Appeal. She was enrolled to Rising Star Academy because her parents and grandparents offered the struggling school a huge sum of money in exchange for letting her attend because they needed the money and more potential idols. Her entrance number was 118. Chronology WIP Etymology Hikarimoto (光本) means "light root", "light base", or "light origin" as a contrast to Inoue. Kirako (きらこ) means "sparkle child". This refers to her rich background and how her family wanted to sparkle as an idol. Performance Details Mastery of Modeling: Kirako is good at modeling. She is famous for her signature wink. Mastery of Singing: Kirako has a mastery of singing. She can do fast songs. She can also rap which is popular with her fans. Her vocal range is a soubrette. Quotes WIP Trivia *Her sign is Gemini. *She is meant to be a complete contrast to Cure Wonder's character Naomi Inoue. *She claims that she dyed her hair to fit her pop image, but it was actually because she thought that her dirty blonde hair was not pretty. Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder